


Nightmare Fuel

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is unexpectedly reminded of an old enemy and it makes him panic but he has an understanding partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nightmare Fuel  
> Pairing: Mickey Smith/Jake Simmonds  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Mickey is unexpectedly reminded of an old enemy and it makes him panic but he has an understanding partner.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was clockwork.  
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mickey is fine until he's had a couple of drinks and then this masquerade ball seem like the worst idea ever. He grabs Jake's hand, "it's not safe."

"Are you alright, Mickey?"

Mickey pushes Jake's green eye mask up. "It's really you. It's not safe. Can we leave?"

Jake nods and leads him through the masked crowd to the door. They're almost there when someone or something blocks their path. He hears Jake talking but has to get out. He squeezes Jake's hand so tightly that Jake looks at him strangely. Thankfully they're soon outside.

Back home Mickey feels safer, calmer and a little idiotic. "I'm sorry,"

"What made you so scared?"

"The masks. Before you we dealt with these clockwork things with painted faces." He picks up Jake's mask, "like these you know all decorative but full face. Sorry I just kind of freaked out. I'm really sorry."

Jake is smiling so he must not be too angry. "Stop saying sorry. We've all got our demons."

Mickey wisely doesn't ask if his doppelgänger's death is one of them. "I know you were looking forward to tonight. I only had two beers, I swear beer is stronger in this world."

Jake stretches over and switches on the stereo. Standing he holds out his hand. "Dance with me."

Twirling round the living room in Jake's arms feels pretty damn good.

As they dance Jake says, "all I wanted from tonight was to see you looking gorgeous in your tux and get to dance with you, which I have."

Mickey pulls back a little so he can kiss Jake. It's a world away from his earlier panic and given their proximity he can tell exactly how much Jake's enjoying this.

"Early night," Mickey suggests.

"Yes please."

In their room Jake asks, "how scary were these clockwork men?"

"Not cybermen scary but it's their faces, like clowns. I always hated them, creepy fuckers and..."

Mickey trails off as Jake starts undressing. With his gorgeous boyfriend nearly naked he doesn't feel like talking. Jake gestures at him and Mickey does his own quick striptease. He lies face-down on the bed, making a pillow with his arms. He can hear Jake at the drawer and spreads his legs a little. Jake doesn't straddle him like he's expecting and instead lies next to him.

"Give us a kiss first."

Mickey leans over and they kiss for a while. Every time one of them breaks a kiss, the other starts a new one. Mickey reaches across and grips Jake's cock. A few strokes make Jake thrust into his hand. Jake groans, looking flushed.

"If you want to get fucked, you better leave me something to work with."

"Okay. I'll stop," says Mickey with a final deliberately slow stroke.

Jake moves quickly, spreading Mickey's legs wider. When Mickey hears the click of the bottle cap he raises his arse in an almost Pavlovian response.

Jake gives him a light slap. "Patience."

"It's never been a virtue of mine."


End file.
